The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a system for use in obtaining a magnetic resonance image (MRI) of a pediatric patient. More specifically, the assembly includes support structures both for patient comfort and stability as well as structures to position antenna arrays with respect to the patient.
As is known to those skilled in the art, obtaining MRIs of pediatric patients presents unique challenges. The quality of images obtained in MRI scanners is in part, a function of the location of the antenna array with respect to the anatomical region being images. Currently, most imaging systems are of a rigid or fixed construction, requiring different coils to be used for patients of different sizes. Because pediatric patients are generally smaller in size and present greater variation in the size of patients than adults, coils are not always properly sized for the patient. Further, due to the expense of coils and due to the majority of MRI patients being adults, it may be cost prohibitive for some imaging centers to maintain pediatric imaging assemblies.
Current systems on the market are made of rigid non-formable construction. Such systems limit the use of non-uniform shapes that must fit inside the predefined contour of the coil. These systems may also include a rigid mechanical latching system to secure the coil in position, which requires a person skilled in the equipment to release the latch in order to gain access to the patient.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a MRI imaging assembly adaptable to varying sizes of patients and easily accessible to enhance imaging of pediatric patients.